Feridun Emecen
İstanbul Üniversitesi öğretim görevlisi. Evliya Çelebi Uzmanı İstanbul Üniversitesi Edebiyat Fakültesi- Tarih Bölümü -Yeniçağ Anabilim Dalı : oda: 320 | dahili telefon: 15879| email: fereme@istanbul.edu.tr Özgeçmişi 1958 yılında Giresun-Bulancak’da doğdu. İlk ve orta tahsilini tamamladıktan sonra 1979’da İ.Ü. Edebiyat Fakültesi Tarih Bölümü Yeniçağ Tarihi Kürsüsü’nden mezun oldu. 1981’de Yeniçağ Tarihi Kürsüsü’ne asistan olarak girdi. 1985’de XVI. asırda Manisa ve yöresinin sosyal ve iktisadi tarihini aydınlatmaya yönelik Doktora tezi kabul edildi. 1987’de Yeniçağ Tarihi Anabilim Dalı’na Yardımcı Doçent olarak atandı. 1989’da ise girdiği imtihanları başararak Doçent unvanını almaya hak kazandı. 1995’de aynı Anabilim Dalı’nda Profesör kadrosuna atandı. Halen İ.Ü. Edebiyat Fakültesi Tarih Bölümü’nde klasik dönem Osmanlı Tarihi ile ilgili dersler vermekte, bu konularla alâkalı Yüksek Lisans ve Doktora tezleri idare etmektedir Kitap: XVI. Asırda Manisa Kazası, Ankara l989 (TTK Yayınları). Osmanlılar’da Divan-Bürokrasi-Ahkâm: II. Bayezid Dönemine Ait 906/1501 Tarihli Ahkâm Defteri, İstanbul l994 (İ. Şahin ile birlikte). Unutulmuş Bir Cemaat: Manisa Yahudileri, İstanbul 1997. İlk Osmanlılar ve Batı Anadolu Beylikler Dünyası, İstanbul 2001.(İkinci baskı 2003) İstanbul’un Uzun Dört Yılı 1785-1789, Taylesanizade Hafız Abdullah Efendi Tarihi, İstanbul 2003. İstanbul’un Fethi Olayı ve Meseleleri, İstanbul 2003. Makale: ”Tarih-i Lebiba’ya Dair”, Tarih Dergisi, XXXIII (l982), 234-254. ”Kayacık Kazası Avarız Defteri”,Tarih Enstitüsü Dergisi, XII (l982), 159-170. ”Son Kırım Hanı Şahin Giray’ın İdamı Meselesi ve Buna Dair Vesikalar”, Tarih Dergisi, XXXIV (l984), 315-346. ”Zahir Ömer”, İslâm Ansiklopedisi, XIII/141 (l984), 455-456. ”XVI. Asrın İkinci Yarısında Tokat Şehri”, (İ. Şahin ile birlikte), Şeyhülislam İbn Kemal Sempozyumu Tokat l985, Ankara l986, s. 41-51. ”XVI. Asırda Manisa Esnafına Dair Bazı Mülahazalar”, Türk Kültürü ve Ahilik., İstanbul l986, s. 203-210. ”Manisa Muradiye Camii İnşasına Dair “, Tarih Enstitüsü Dergisi, XIII (l987), 177-194. ”XVI. Asrın İkinci Yarısında Tokat Esnafı”, (İ. Şahin ile birlikte), Osmanlı Araştırmaları, VII-VIII (1988), 287-308. ”The Ottoman Legal System in the Reign of Sultan Suleyman the Magnificent”, The Ottoman Empire in the Reign of Suleyman the Magnificent., İstanbul l988, I, 111-126. ”XVI. Asırda Hukuk”, Mimarbaşı Koca Sinan Yaşadığı Çağ ve Eserleri, İstanbul l988, I, 113-119. ”Kanuni Sultan Süleyman Devri”, Doğuştan Günümüze Büyük İslam Tarihi, İstanbul l989, X, 313-382. ”İstanbul ve Sarayın İaşesi için Batı Anadolu’danYapılan Sevkıyat”, Tarih Boyunca İstanbul Semineri, İstanbul l989, 197-230. ”Evliya Çelebi’nin Manisa’ya Dair Verdiği Bilgilerin Değeri”, Türklük Araştırmaları Dergisi, IV (Ankara l989), 215-223. “XV-XVI. Asırlarda Giresun ve Yöresine Dair Bazı Bilgiler”, Ondokuz Mayıs Üniversitesi Eğitim Fakültesi Dergisi, (Samsun l989), 157-166. “Turkish Settlements in Rumelia (Bulgaria) in the l5th and l6th centuries: Town and Village Population”, (İ. Şahin –Y. Halaçoğlu –F. Emecen), The Turk of Bulgaria: The Hisory Culture and Political Fate of a Minority,:International Journal of Turkish Studies,IV/2,İstanbul l990, s. 23-40. “XVI. Asrın Başlarında Bir Göçün Tarihçesi: Gelibolu’da Sirem Sürgünleri”,Osmanlı Araştırmaları, X (1990), 161-179: “The History of an Early Sixteenth Century Migration: Sirem Exiles in Gallipoli”, Hungarian-Ottoman Military and Diplomatic Relations in the Age of Süleyman the Magnificent , Budapest 1994, s. 77-91;Sırpça trc. Historical Revue, XLII-XLIII (Belgrad 1997), 237-253. “XVI. Asırda Balkanların Kuzeydoğu Kesiminde İskân Tipleri ve Özellikleri Hakkında Bazı Notlar”, V. Milletlerarası Türkiye ve Sosyal ve İktisat Tarihi Kongresi, 21-25 Ağustos 1989, Ankara l990, s. 543-550. “Sosyal Tarih Kaynağı Olarak Osmanlı Tahrir Defterleri”, Tarih ve Sosyoloji Semineri , 28-29 Mayıs l990, Bildiriler, İstanbul l991, s. 143-156. ”I. Kosova Savaşının Balkan Tarihi Bakımından Önemi”, I. Kosova Zaferinin 600. Yıldönümü Sempozyumu., Ankara l992, s. 35-44. ”Sefere Götürülen Defterlerin Defteri”, Prof. Dr. Bekir Kütükoğlu’na Armağan, İstanbul l991, s. 241-268. ”Ottoman Policy of Conquest of the Turcoman Principalities of Western Anatolia with special Referance to Sarukhan Beyliği”, The Ottoman Emirate 1300-1389, Rethymnon l993, s. 35-40:Batı Anadolu Türkmen Beylikleri Fetih Siyaseti: Saruhan Beyliği Örneği”, Osmanlı Beyliği:1300-1389(ed. E. Zachariadou), İng. Trc. Tarih Vakfı Yay., İstanbul 1997, s. 34-40. ”Osmanlı Siyasi Tarihi: I. Kuruluştan Küçük Kaynarca’ya”, Osmanlı Devleti ve Medeniyeti Tarihi, (ed. E. İhsanoğlu), İstanbul l994, I, 5-63; (Arapça trc. “ed-Devleti’l-Osmaniye min ez kıyâmhâ hatta mu’ahedetü Kaynarcatü’s-sagire âm”. Trc.: S. Sadevî, İstanbul 1999, s. 5-68.) ”Ali’nin ‘ayn’ı: Osmanlı Bürokrasisinde Katib Rumuzları”, Tarih Dergisi, XXXV (l994), 131-149. ”Hicaz’da Osmanlı Hakimiyetinin Tesisi ve Ebu Nümey”, Tarih Enstitüsü Dergisi, XIV (l994), 87-120. “Fatih’in Savaş Makinaları: Yürüyen Kuleler”, Tarih ve Medeniyet, III (Mayıs l994), 24-25. ”Saruhanoğulları ve Mevlevilik”, Ekrem Hakkı Ayverdi Hâtıra Kitabı, İstanbul l995, s. 282-297. ”Gazaya Dair: XIV. Yüzyıl Kaynakları Arasında Bir Gezinti”, Prof. Dr. Hakkı Dursun Yıldız Armağanı, Ankara 1995, s. 191-197. ”Başbâkikulu Defterlerine Dair”, Osmanlı-Türk Diplomatiği Semineri , (30-31 Mayıs l994, Bildiriler, İstanbul l995, s. 165-182. ”Kanunî ve Kanunnâmeleri: Bir Mit’in Doğuşu Devleti’nde Hukuk”, Tarih ve Medeniyet, XIV (Nisan l995), 42-45. “İstanbul’un Fethine Giden Yol(1451-1453)”, Toplumsal Tarih. III/17 (Mayıs l995), 22-29. ”Beylikten Sancağa: Batı Anadolu’da İlk Osmanlı Sancaklarının Kuruluşuna Dair Bazı Mülahazalar”, Belleten, 227(1996), 81-91. ”From Selanik to Manisa: Some information about the immigration of the Jews Weavers”, The Via Egnatia Under Ottoman Rule 1380-1699 , Rethymnon 1996, s. 97-112. (Türkçe trc.: “Selanik’ten Manisa’ya: Yahudi Dokumacılarının Göçüyle İlgili Bazı Bilgiler”, Sol Kol. Osmanlı Egemenliğinde Via Egnatia (1380-1699), ed.: E. Zachariadou, İstanbul 1999, s.105-121.) “XV ve XVI. Asırlarda Osmanlı Devleti’nin Doğu ve Batı Siyaseti”, XV ve XVI. Asırları Türk Asrı Yapan Değerler, İstanbul 1997, s. 125-154. “Onbeş Yıl Savaşları Tarihinden Bir Safha: Osmanlı Kaynaklarına Göre 1598 Varad Seferi”, Prof. Dr. Münir Aktepe’ye Armağan, Tarih Enstitüsü Dergisi, XV(1997), 265-303. “İki Osmanlı Ricalinin Resmi Hayatlarının Kaynaklarına Dair”, Osmanlı Araştırmaları, XVII(1997), 91-97. “XVI. Asırda Çeşme İskelesi Hakkında Bazı Bilgiler”, Çeşme Tarih Araştırması, İzmir 1997, s. 35-39. “Karadeniz’in Kuzey-Batı kesimi ile İlgili Osmanlı Tahrirleri ve Özellikleri”, Ata Dergisi(N. Göyünç Armağanı), VII(Konya 1997), 75-83. “Osmanlı Taşra Bürokrasisinin Kaynakları: Şehzade Divan Defterleri”, Tarih Boyunca Türk Tarihinin Kaynakları Semineri, Bildiriler, İstanbul 1997, s. 91-100. ”Prvite Osmanliski Popisi na Markoviot Grad Prilep” Kralot Marko vo Istoriyata i vo traditsiyota Prilep 23-25 Yuni 1995,(Makedonca’ya çev.: M. Tufan),Prilep 1997,s.53-63,[ “Pirlepe’nin İlk Osmanlı Tahrirleri”,Güney Doğu Avrupa Araştırmaları Dergisi,XII (1998),s.63-70.] ”Giresun Tarihinin Bazı Meseleleri”, Giresun Tarihi Sempozyumu, 24-25 Mayıs 1996, Bildiriler , İstanbul 1997, s. 19-24. “Bedreme’den Kürtün’e: Harşit Vadisine Seyahat”, Tarih ve Toplum, XXVIII/16(Ekim 1997), 51-55. “Clavijo’dan Fallmerayer’e Giresun’da Seyyahlar(1404-1840)”, Giresun Kültür Sempozyumu, 30-31 Mayıs 1998, İstanbul 1998, s. 23-29. “Osmanlılarda Devlet,Toplum ve Mahkeme” 18.Yüzyıl Kadı Sicilleri Işığında Eyüp’te Sosyal Yaşam,(ed.:T.Artan),İstanbul 1998,s.73-81. “Batı Anadolu Türkmen Beyliklerinin Son Direniş Devirlerinde Saruhanoğulları ve Osmanlılar”, Essays on Ottoman Civilization:CIEPO XIIth. Archiv Orientalni Supplementa, VIII(1998),s.111-120. “Tarih Koridorlarında Bir Sınır Şehri: Edirne”, Edirne: Serhattaki Payitaht, (haz.:E.N.İşli-M.Sabri Koz),Yapı Kredi Bankası yay.,İstanbul 1998,s.49-69. “Osmanlı Taşra Teşkilatının Kaynaklarından 957-958 (1550-1551) Tarihli Sancak Tevcih Defteri”, (Prof.Dr. İlhan Şahin ile birlikte) Belgeler, XIX/23(1999), 53-121. “Osmanlı Tarihi 1299-1774”, Türk Dünyası Kültür Atlası, III.Bölüm Osmanlı Dönemi, I(İstanbul 1999), 1-42. “Trabzon Eyaletinin Batı Sınırları”, Trabzon Tarihi Sempozyumu, Bildiriler, Trabzon 1999, s.159-166. “İlk Osmanlı Kroniklerinde Timur İmajı”, Prof.Dr. İsmail Aka Armağanı, İzmir 1999, s.27-36. “Dubrovnik Arşivi’ndeki Osmanlı Belgeleri ile İlgili Rapor” (Prof.Dr. İdris BOSTAN ile birlikte), Belleten, LXII/235, 1999,s.917-920. “Bir Osmanlı Kasabasının Kuruluşu ve Yükselişi (1500-1700)”, Arab Historical Review for Ottoman Studies: Melanges Prof. Machiel Kiel, 19-20(Zaghouan October 1999), 263-267. “Tevâif-i Mülûk’dan Osmanlılaşmaya”, Türkiye Günlüğü, sy.:58 (Kasım-Aralık 1999), s.28-31. “Egy regi imago ujboli felfedezese: Oguz hagyomany es Közep-Azsia ismerete ez elsö oszman kronikakban”, AETAS, IV (1999), 19-26. “Osmanlılarda Yerleşik Hayat, Şehirliler ve Köylüler”, Osmanlı: Osmanlı Toplum Yapısı, IV (Ankara 1999), 91-97, İng. Trc: “The Settled Life, Townsman and Peasents in the Ottoman”, The Great Ottoman Turkish Civilization, II, Ankara 2000, 351-359. “Osmanlı Kronikleri ve Biyografi”, İslam Araştırmaları Dergisi, III (1999), 83-90. “Osmanlılar’da Mâlî Kontrol Müessesesi olarak Başbâkîkulluğu”, XVII. Türk Tarih Kongresi, Bildiriler, III (1999), 903-917 + Levha 113-126. “Siyasî ve Jeopolitik Dinamikler Hakkında Bazı Mülahazalar (1300-1389)”, Beylikten Cihan Devletine, Ankara 2000.s.44-53. “Müzâkere: Osmanlılar ve Macaristan’da Hristiyan Tebaaları”, Osmanlı Devletinde Din ve Vicdan Hürriyeti, İstanbul 2000, s.200-206. “Batı Anadolu’da Yörükler”, Anadolu’da ve Rumeli’de Yörükler ve Türkmenler, Ankara 2000, s. 113-120. “Doğu Karadeniz’de Ayanlık: Tirebolulu Kethüdazade Mehmed Emin Ağa”, Belleten, LXV / 242 (2001), 193-214. “Kıbrıs’ta İlk Osmanlı İdari Yapılanması”, Dünden Bugüne Kıbrıs Meselesi, İstanbul 2001, 47-58. “Tartışma” Uluslar arası Türk-ermeni İlişkileri Sempozyumu, İstanbul 2001, 53-54; 233-235. “Osmanlı Devletinin Kuruluşundan Fetret Dönemine”, Türkler, IX, Ankara 2002, 15-32. “İstanbul’un Fethi”, Türkler, IX, Ankara 2002, 312-321. “Sultan Süleyman Çağı ve Cihan Devleti”, Türkler, IX, Ankara 2002, 501-520. 66) “Prof. Dr. İsmet Miroğlu (1944-1997)”, Tarih Dergisi, 37, İstanbul 2002, 1-6. “Osmanlı Hanedanlığına Alternatif Arayışlar Üzerine Bazı Örnekler ve Mülahazalar” İslam Araştırmaları Dergisi, 6/2001, (Ankara 2002), 63-76. “Osmanlı Hanedanına Alternatif Arayışlar: İbrahimhanzadeler Örneği”, XIII. Türk Tarih Kongresi Bildiriler, Ankara 2002, s. 1877-1886. “Tarihte Türk-Arnavut İlişkilerine Genel Bir Bakış: Osmanlı İdaresinin Kurulma ve Gelişme Süreci”, Rumeli Kültürü, 3, Sonbahar 2002, 11-16. “Some Notes on Defters of the Kapudan Pasha Eyaleti” The Kapudan Pasha His office and His Domain, Rethymnon 2002, 253-261. “Imbrostan İmroz ve Gökçeada’ya Bir Adanın tarihi Geçmişi”, Gökçeada, İstanbul 2003, 53-68. “Ege Adalarının İdari Yapısı: XV-XIX. Yüzyıllarda Ege Adalarında Osmanlı İdari Teşkilatı”, Ege Adalarının İdari Mali ve Sosyal Yapısı, Ankara 2003, 7-32. “Ege Adalarında Mali Yapı Osmanlı Klasik Döneminde Ege Adalarının Mali Yapısı ve Vergi Sistemi”, Ege Adalarının İdari Mali ve Sosyal Yapısı, Ankara 2003, 57-90. “Prof. Dr. Münir Aktepe’nin Akademik Hayatı”, Münir Aktepe, İzmir yazıları: Camiler Hanlar Medreseler Sebiller, İzmir 2003, XXXV-XXXIX. “The Sehzade’s Kitchen and its expenditures an account book from Sehzade Mehmed’s Palace in Manisa 1594-1595”, The İlluminated Table, The Prosperous House, (ed. S. Faroqhi- C. K. Neumann), Würzburg 2003, 89-126. “Taraklıborlu’dan Safranbolu’ya: Bir Müze Şahrin Doğuşu ve Yükselişi”, I. Ulusal Tarih İçinde Safranbolu Sempozyumu, Bildiriler, Ankara 2003, 15-22. “Az Oszman Birodalom sztyeppei hatarai es a moldvai kijaro”, AETAS, XVIII, 2003/2, (Szeged 2003), 21-29. “Osmanlı Devleti’nin Şark Meselesinin Ortaya Çıkışı: İlk Münasebetler ve İç Yansımaları”, Tarihten Günümüze Türk-İran İlişkileri Sempozyumu, Bildiriler, Ankara 2003, 33-48. “Lanetli Şehir Düştü İstanbul’un Fethi ve Kıyamet Senaryoları” Osmanlı Araştırmaları, XXII, İstanbul 2003, 191-205. “The Nature of early Ottoman State adlı yeni bir kitap vesilesiyle Osmanlılarda Gaza Anlayışını Yeniden Düşünmek”, Baykan Sezer’e Armağan. Baykan Sezer ve Türk Sosyolojisi, İstanbul 2004, 328-335. “Ayan ve Muhallefatı: Karaosmanoğlu Hacı Mustafa Ağa”, CIEPO XIV. Sempozyumu Bildirileri, Ankara 2004, 141-148. “The Historical Process of the Turkish Settlement in the Island of Limnos”II. National Aegean Islands Symposium, (Ed. İdris Bostan-S. Hami Başaran),Çanakkale, 2004, 62-71. Ansiklopedi Maddesi: Diyanet İslam Ansiklopedisi, (=DİA) Şehir Tarihleri Afyonkarahisar, I (1988), 443-446. Akhisar, II (l989), 236-237. Akka, II (l989), 265-267. Alacahisar, II (l989), 314-315. Alaşehir, II (l989), 342-343. Antalya, III (l991), 232-236. Ayasuluk, IV (l991) 225-227. Aydın, IV (l99), 235-237. Balat, V (l992), 4-7. Banaluka, V (l992), 49-51. Bergama, V (l992), 492-495. Biga, VI (l992), 136-137. Bilecik, VI (l992), 154-156. Birgi, VI (l992), 189-191. Bosna Eyaleti, VI (l992), 296-297. Çıldır Eyaleti, VIII (l993), 300-301. Drama, IX (l994), 525-528. Gelibolu, XIV(1996), 1-6. Giresun, XIV(1996), 78-84. Isparta, XIX, (1999), 194-200. İmroz, XXII (2000), 234-236. İsmail, XXIII (2001), 82-84. İstanbul,(Fetih), XXIII, (2001), 212-220. İstanköy XXIII, (2001), 308-310. Limni XXVII, (2003), 190-192. Manisa XXVII, (2003), 577-583. Müessese ve Terimler Ağıl Resmi, I (l988), 467-468. Ağnam Resmi. I (l988), 478-479. Başbâki Kulu, V (l992), 126-127. Başmuhasebe Kalemi, V (l992), 133-135. Başmukataa Kalemi, V (l992), 135. Bedel, V (l992), 301. Bennâk, (1992), 458-459. Cebelü, VII (l993), 188- l89. Cullâh, VIII (l993), 83-84. Çeltik, VIII (l993), 265-266. Çift Resmi, VIII (l993), 309-310. Devre Çıkma, IX (l994), 250-251. Fodula, XIII(1996),167-170. Halil Paşa Yurdu”, DİA, XV(1997), 326-327. Haçova Meydan Savaşı, DİA, XIV(1996), 546-547. Haraçgüzar, DİA, XVI(1997), 90-92. Hüdavendigar, DİA, XVIII, 285-286. Irakeyn Seferi, XIX,(1999), 116-117. Kosova Savaşları, XXVI, (2002), 221-224. Kitap İçinde Bölüm Yazarlığı: Ege Adalarının Egemenlik Devri Tarihçesi, Ankara 2001 (Giriş kısmı teliftir). Mühimme Defteri, nr. 90, İstanbul l993 (Müşterek Yayın). 3 Numaralı Mühimme Defteri, İstanbul l994 (Müşterek Yayın). Türk Hakimiyetinde Ege Adaları’nın Yönetimi, (ed. C. Küçük), Amkara 2002. Bildiri: “XVI. Asrın İkinci Yarısında Tokat Şehri”, (İ. Şahin ile birlikte), Şeyhülislam İbn Kemal Sempozyumu Tokat l985, Ankara l986 “İstanbul ve Sarayın İaşesi için Batı Anadolu’danYapılan Sevkıyat”, Tarih Boyunca İstanbul Semineri, İstanbul l989 “XVI. Asırda Balkanların Kuzeydoğu Kesiminde İskân Tipleri ve Özellikleri Hakkında Bazı Notlar”, V. Milletlerarası Türkiye ve Sosyal ve İktisat Tarihi Kongresi, 21-25 Ağustos 1989, Ankara l990 “Sosyal Tarih Kaynağı Olarak Osmanlı Tahrir Defterleri”, Tarih ve Sosyoloji Semineri , 28-29 Mayıs l990, Bildiriler, İstanbul l991 “I. Kosova Savaşının Balkan Tarihi Bakımından Önemi”, I. Kosova Zaferinin 600. Yıldönümü Sempozyumu., Ankara l992 “Başbâkikulu Defterlerine Dair”, Osmanlı-Türk Diplomatiği Semineri , (30-31 Mayıs l994, Bildiriler, İstanbul l995, s. 165-182 “Osmanlı Taşra Bürokrasisinin Kaynakları: Şehzade Divan Defterleri”, Tarih Boyunca Türk Tarihinin Kaynakları Semineri, Bildiriler, İstanbul 1997 “Giresun Tarihinin Bazı Meseleleri”, Giresun Tarihi Sempozyumu, 24-25 Mayıs 1996, Bildiriler , İstanbul 1997 “Clavijo’dan Fallmerayer’e Giresun’da Seyyahlar (1404-1840)”, Giresun Kültür Sempozyumu, 30-31 Mayıs 1998, İstanbul 1998 “Batı Anadolu Türkmen Beyliklerinin Son Direniş Devirlerinde Saruhanoğulları ve Osmanlılar”, Essays on Ottoman Civilization:CIEPO XIIth. Archiv Orientalni Supplementa, VIII(1998). “Trabzon Eyaletinin Batı Sınırları”, Trabzon Tarihi Sempozyumu, Bildiriler, Trabzon 1999. “Osmanlılar’da Mâlî Kontrol Müessesesi olarak Başbâkîkulluğu”, XVII. Türk Tarih Kongresi, Bildiriler, III (1999). “Tartışma” Uluslar arası Türk-ermeni İlişkileri Sempozyumu, İstanbul 2001 “Osmanlı Hanedanına Alternatif Arayışlar: İbrahimhanzadeler Örneği”, XIII. Türk Tarih Kongresi Bildiriler, Ankara 2002 “Osmanlı Devleti’nin Şark Meselesinin Ortaya Çıkışı: İlk Münasebetler ve İç Yansımaları”, Tarihten Günümüze Türk-İran İlişkileri Sempozyumu, Bildiriler, Konya 2002 “Ayan ve Muhallefatı: Karaosmanoğlu Hacı Mustafa Ağa”, CIEPO XIV. Sempozyumu Bildirileri, İzmir 1998 Kiklatlar’da Rum-Frenk Çekişmesi ve Osmanlı İdaresi” CIEPO XIV. Sempozyumu Bildirileri , Londra, 2002 “The Historical Process of the Turkish Settlement in the Island of Limnos”II. National Aegean Islands Symposium, Çanakkale, 2004 “Osmanlılarda Türklük Kavramı Üzerine Notlar”.II. Milletlerarası Türk Uygarlığı Kongresi, Bişkek , 2004 XVI. Yüzyılda Balkanların Kuzeydoğu Kesiminde Kır İskan Tipleri”, Balkanlar’da İslam Medeniyeti Sempozyum, Sofya, 2000. “Tarihte Türk-Arnavut İlişkilerine Genel Bir Bakış”, Tarih Boyunca Türk-Arnavut Beraberliği Semineri, Tiran 2002. “Osmanlı Kroniklerinde Muhteva Problemi: III. Mehmet Devri Tarihçileri Örneği” CIEPO XVI. Sempozyumu Bildirileri,Varşova 2004 “The Historical Process of the Turkish Settlement in the Island of Limnos”II. National Aegean Islands Symposium, Çanakkale, 2004 “Osmanlılarda Türklük Kavramı Üzerine Notlar”.II. Milletlerarası Türk Uygarlığı Kongresi, Bişkek , 2004 “A Danubian Town founded in the XVI th. Century; İsmail”, Türk-Romen İlişkileri Sempozyumu, 20-21 Kasım 2003 “ Osmanlı Kroniklerinde Muhteva Problemi: III. Mehmed Devri Tarihçileri Örneği “ International Committee of Pre-Ottoman and Ottoman Studies ( CIEPO-16), 14- 19 Haziran 2004 Çalışma Alanları Uzmanlık Alanları: Osmanlı Kuruluş Tarihi Osmanlı Tarihi Kaynakları Osmanlı Kent Tarihi Osmanlı Kronikleri Osmanlı-Batı Avrupa İlişkileri Proje: *Ege Adalarının Egemenlik Devri Tarihçesi, Yüksek Öğretim Kurumu, Stratejik Araştırmalar ve Etütler Milli Komitesi, 1998-2000. *“Haritalar, İşgal Belgeleri ve Uluslararası Antlaşmalara Göre Ege Adalarının Egemenlik Devirleri”, Yüksek Öğretim Kurumu, Stratejik Araştırmalar ve Etütler Milli Komitesi, 2002. *Rodos’ta Türk Eserleri: Murad Reis Haziresi, 1997-2000. Dersler I. Dönem Lisans Dersleri Kuruluş Devri Osmanlı Tarihi, A.10, Cuma, 10.15-11.40 Avrupa Tarihi (Rönesans-Reform), A.5, Cuma, 15.30-16.55 Osmanlı Tarihi Kaynakları I, A.5, Salı, 09.30-10.55 XIV-XVI. Yüzyıl Osmanlı Tarihi Semineri I, 320, Salı, 11.00-12.25 II. Dönem Lisans Dersleri Yükseliş Devri Osmanlı Tarihi, A.10, Cuma, 10.15-11.40 Osmanlı Tarihi Kaynakları II, A.7, Salı, 14.45-16.10 XIV.-XVI. Yüzyıl Osmanlı Tarihi Semineri II, 320, Salı, 11.00-12.25 I. Dönem Yüksek Lisans Dersleri: Osmanlı Ülkeleri Tarihi Coğrafyası I, 320, Pazartesi, 09.00-11.00 Arşiv Vesikaları Üzerinde İncelemeler I, 320, Pazartesi, 11.15-13.15 Seminer, 320, Salı, 12.45-14.45 II. Dönem Yüksek Lisans Dersleri: Osmanlı Ülkeleri Tarihi Coğrafyası II, 320, Pazartesi, 11.30-13.30 Arşiv Vesikaları Üzerinde İncelemeler II, 320, Salı, 12.45-14.45 I. Dönem Doktora Dersleri: XV. Yüzyıl Osmanlı Tarihi Kaynakları, 320, Çarşamba, 09.00-11.00 Osmanlı Devletinin Teşekkülü ve Anadolu Türkmen Dünyası, 320, Çarşamba, 11.15-13.15 II. Dönem Doktora Dersleri: XVI. Yüzyıl Osmanlı Tarihi Kaynakları, 320, Çarşamba, 09.00-11.00 XVI. Yüzyılda Osmanlılar ve Batı Dünyası, 320, Çarşamba, 11.15-13.15 Anabilim Dalı Başkanı: Prof. Dr. Feridun M. EMECEN Öğretim Üyeleri ve Yardımcıları Prof. Dr. İdris BOSTAN Doç. Dr. Mahmut AK Doç. Dr. Fikret SARICAOĞLU Araş. Gör. Yusuf A. AYDIN Araş. Gör. Özgür KOLÇAK Araş. Gör. Özgür Oral Genel Bilgiler Edebiyat Fakültesi, Türkiye’nin en eski en büyük yüksek öğretim kurumu olan, 1983’de kuruluşunun 350. ve 1933 Atatürk Üniversite Reformunun 50. yılını kutlamış bulunan, bilimsel değeri dünya üniversitelerince de kabul edilmiş İstanbul Üniversitesi'ne bağlı 16 fakültenin en eskilerindendir. Türkiye’de çağdaş anlamda "üniversite" hareketinin ilk girişimi olarak kabul edilen Birinci Darülfünun’un açılışı 21 Temmuz 1846’da kararlaştırılıp 12 Ocak 1865’de faaliyete geçtiğinde, fakülte veya bölüm esası bulunmamakla birlikte, Tarih Felsefesi ve Coğrafya dersleri vardı. Bir süre ara verildikten sonra, ikinci girişimde, Darülfünun-i Osmani’nin kuruluşunda üç “şube”den birisi Hikmet ve Edebiyat Şubesi olmuştur. Galatasaray’da 1874/75’de açılan üçüncü Üniversite'nin, ‘Darülfünun-ı Sultani’nin yine üç şubesinden birisi Edebiyat’tır. Burada Fakülte karşılığı ‘Mektep’ adı kullanılmıştır ve Edebiyat Fakültesinin ilk esaslı çekirdeği ‘Edebiyat-ı Aliye Mektebi’ olmaktadır. 15 Ağustos 1900’de yapılan yeni düzenleme ile Darülfünun-ı Şahane adını alan Üniversitede birisi Edebiyat olmak üzere üç "şube" ve Hukuk ile Mülkiye Mektepleri yer alıyordu. Bu tarihte Edebiyata alınan öğrenci sayısı 25 idi. İlk mezunlar 1903’de yedi kişi olmuş, bu sayı 1915’e kadar 189’a ulaşmıştır. Ders programı da ilgi çekicidir. Hikmet-i nazariye (bugünkü psikoloji, felsefe, sosyoloji disiplinlerini karşılayan dersler), Osmanlı Edebiyatı, Arap ve Fars Edebiyatı, Fransız Edebiyatı, Osmanlı Tarihi, Devletler Tarihi, Genel Coğrafya, Osmanlı Ülkeleri Coğrafyası, İlm-i âsâr-ı atîka (Arkeoloji), Terbiye ve Tedris Usûlü (Pedagoji) dersleri bu programda yer almıştır. 1908’den sonra bir ara Edebiyat ve İlâhiyat şubeleri birleştirilmiş, I.Dünya Savaşı bitiminde Edebiyat'ın, Edebiyat, Tarih, Felsefe, Coğrafya bölümlerine ayrıldığı, ayrıca Etnografya, Folklor, Türk Medeniyeti Tarihi gibi ek ders ve kürsülerle teşkilatlandığı görülmüştür. Bu sırada ilk kız öğrenciler de devama başlamış ve 1919/20’de Coğrafya bölümünden Şükûfe Nihal Hanım ilk kız mezun olmuştur. Bu arada Alman asıllı öğretim üyeleri ve 9’u Türk asıllı olmak üzere 11 yabancı uyruklu öğrencinin Edebiyat Fakültesi bünyesinde bulunduğu görülmektedir. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti’nin kuruluşundan sonra 1924 Talimatnamesi 1933’e kadar bazı düzenlemelerle Fakültenin temelini meydana getirmiştir. Edebiyat, Felsefe, Tarih, Coğrafya grup dersleri (zümreler) dışında bazı serbest dersler ve konferanslar düzenlenmiştir. 1929’da bu 4 bölümde 11 ‘Kürsü’ bulunuyordu. Bu arada Darülfünun Edebiyat Fakültesi Mecmuası da yeniden ele alınmıştır. 31 Mayıs 1933 tarihli ve 2252 sayılı kanun 1 Ağustos 1933’de yürürlüğe girdiğinde Edebiyat Fakültesinde 6 Profesör, 6 aday Profesör, 4 Muallim, 5 yabancı Profesörden meydana gelen bir öğretim üyesi kadrosu vardı. Bu tarihten sonra, II. Dünya Savaşı sırasında gelen Alman öğretim üyeleriyle birlikte, öğretim üye ve yardımcıları kadrosu giderek gelişmiş, başlangıçta zaman zaman serbest ders ve konferanslar şeklinde görülen Sanat Tarihi, Antropoloji gibi disiplinler geniş bölüm teşkilatlarına yönelmiş, özellikle yabancı dil ve edebiyat bölümleri yeniden kurulurcasına gelişmiş, Pedagoji, Psikoloji, Sosyoloji disiplinleri ayrı kürsüler halinde çalışmaya başlamıştır. 6 Kasım 1981 tarihli ve 2547 sayılı kanunla Üniversiteler yeniden teşkilatlanmadan önce Edebiyat Fakültesinde 19 disiplinde 39 Kürsü uzmanlık alanlarına göre öğretim ve araştırmaya devam etmekteydi. Yeni akademik teşkilatlanmada bu Kürsüler 20 Bölüm içinde 63 Anabilim dalı, 4 Bilim dalı olarak 12500 lisans öğrencisi, 2500 yüksek lisans ve doktora öğrencisi ile toplam 15000 öğrenciye öğretim vermekte ve araştırma görevine devam etmektedir. Araştırma çalışmaları, ayrıca 9 Araştırma Merkezi bünyesinde uzmanlaşmıştır. Fakülte kuruluş olarak başlangıçtan beri ilk Darülfünun'un girişimlerinde Sultanahmet, Çemberlitaş ve Galatasaray’da faaliyetini sürdürmüş, uzun süre Beyazıt’ta Zeynep Hanım Konağı’nda kalmış, Fındıklı’daki Hatice Sultan Sarayı’ndan sonra, 1951’de şimdiki Fen-Edebiyat Fakülteleri yapısına taşımıştır. Mimar Emin Onat ve Sedat Hakkı Eldem’in bu yapısı, eski ve geleneksel Türk öğretim kurumları plan şemasına uygun olarak düzenlenmiş, cephede geleneksel öğeler kullanılmış, içte ise amfi-dershane ve koridor-salon düzeni, çağdaş mimarlık anlayışını yansıtan öğretim kurumu ilkelerine uygulanmıştır. Anabilim Dalı Çağdaş Türk toplumuna ulusal bütünlük içinde, Atatürk ilkeleri ışığında, dil-edebiyat, tarih, kültür bilinci ile sosyal bilimler araştırma metodu ve öğretimi ile yetişmiş insan gücünü sağlamayı amaçlayan Fakülte, uzun yıllar, bu görevini Türkiye’de tek başına sürdürmüştür. Bugün de çağdaş anlamda ve uluslar arası düzeyde bu görevini diğer fakültelerle birlikte devam ettirmektedir. Benzer fakültelerin sayılarının da artmasıyla, uzmanlık alanlarında yetişmiş insan gücü, karşılığında yeterli sayıda çalışma alanı bulamadığından, son yıllarda bu bakımdan bir tıkanma söz konusu olmuş, mezunlar, kendi alanlarında yeterli sayıda çalışma alanı bulamamıştır. Öğretmenlik Formasyonu yapanların orta öğretimde öğretmen olarak görev almaları bu tıkanıklığı bir ölçüde gidermiştir. Edebiyat Fakültesinde doktoralarını yapanlar ile burada yetişmiş bazı öğretim elemanları, Türkiye üniversitelerindeki ilgili dallarda yönetici ve öğretim elemanı olarak görev yapmaktadırlar. Bu bakımdan Edebiyat Fakültesi diğer üniversitelerdeki edebiyat fakültelerine de çok sayıda eleman yetiştirmiş bir yüksek öğretim kurumudur. Tel: 0 212 455 57 00 dahili 15879 / 15883 / E-mail: fereme@istanbul.edu.tr/ idbos@istanbul.edu.tr/ fsarica2@istanbul.edu.tr/ mahmuta8@istanbul.edu.tr Adres: İstanbul Üniversitesi, Edebiyat Fakültesi, Ordu Caddesi, 34459 Laleli-İstanbul Kategori:Feridun Emecen